familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ingild of Wessex (-718)
}} Family of Ingild Ingild of Wessex was brother to the Ine of Wessex, who ruled as King of Wessex. (See House of Wessex family tree). Ine outlived Ingild, who died in 718. Ine (or Ina) and several siblings are mentioned extensively in the Anglo-Saxon Chronicles - Pt 1 A.D. 400-750 Early sources agree that Ine was the son of Cenred, and that Cenred was the son of Ceolwald; further back there is less agreement. Ine's siblings included a brother, Ingild, and two sisters, Cuthburh and Cwenburg. Cuthburh was married to King Aldfrith of Northumbria, and Ine himself was married to Æthelburg. Bede tells that Ine was "of the blood royal", by which he means the royal line of the Gewisse, the early West Saxon tribal name. In 726, Ine abdicated, with no obvious heir and, according to Bede, left his kingdom to "younger men" in order to travel (See OMACL - year 728) to Rome, where he died; his predecessor, Cædwalla, had also abdicated to go to Rome and was baptized there by the pope. A pilgrimage to Rome was thought to aid one's chance of a welcome in heaven, and according to Bede, many people went to Rome at this time for this reason: "... both noble and simple, layfolk and clergy, men and women alike." Either Ine or Offa of Mercia is traditionally supposed to have founded the Schola Saxonum there, in what is today the Roman rione, or district, of Borgo. House of Wessex He was of the royal English dynasty called House of Wessex, a family originating in the southwest corner of England and gradually increased in power and prestiege. The House became rulers of all the country with the reign of Alfred the Great in 871 and lasting until Edmund Ironside in 1016. This period of the English monarchy is known as the Saxon period. Royal Lineage Family The Anglo-Saxon Chronicles compiled at the time of Alfred the Great generally agree as to the royal lineage of the early English kings through the House of Wessex. Ingild of Wessex was the brother of king Ine of Wessex, and a descendant of founder Cerdic of Wessex. They show that lineage as follows: * Cenred of Wessex, King of Wessex and son of Ceolwald of Wessex, a desendant of Cerdic of Wessex, the first Wessex King. * Ingild of Wessex, royal prince and son of Cenred of Wessex * Eoppa of Wessex, son of Ingild of Wessex. * Eafa of Wessex, son of Eoppa. * Ealhmund of Kent, son of Eafa, ruled briefly as King of Kent in the year 784. * Egbert, King of Wessex (c769-839) son of Ealhmund of Kent, he was able to wrest control of both Wessex and Kent from the King of Mercia (c 790-839) and back to the royal family of Wessex. * Æthelwulf, King of Wessex (c795-858), helped his father conquer the Kingdom of Kent in 825 and inherited his fathers throne in 839. While king he repelled several Viking invasions and undertook a pilgrimage to Rome in 855. Several of his sons succeeded to his thone in turn until the youngest, thru which the royal line continued. * Alfred the Great, King of Anglo-Saxons (ruled 871-899), son of King Æthelwulf of Wessex and Osburga. Anglo Saxon Chronicles * Succession of Wessex: Then succeeded Brihtric, whose kin goeth to Cerdic, and reigned sixteen years. Then succeeded Egbert to the kingdom, and held it seven and thirty winters, and seven months. Then succeeded Ethelwulf, his son, and reigned eighteen years and a half. Ethelwulf was the son of Egbert, Egbert of Ealmund, Ealmund of Eafa, Eafa of Eoppa, Eoppa of Ingild, Ingild of Cenred (Ina of Cenred, Cuthburga of Cenred, and Cwenburga of Cenred), Cenred of Ceolwald, Ceolwald of Cuthwulf, Cuthwulf of Cuthwine, Cuthwine of Celm, Celm of Cynric, Cynric of Creoda, Creoda of Cerdic. * AD 718: This year died Ingild, the brother of Ina. Cwenburga and Cuthburga were their sisters. References * Ine of Wessex - Wikipedia (Brother of Ingild) * Anglo-Saxon Chronicle - Pt 1 A.D. 400-750 - Online Medieval & Classical Library * Bierbrier, M.L., "Genealogical Flights of Fancy. Old Assumptions, New Sources", Foundations: Journal of the Foundation for Medieval Genealogy, 2:379–87. * Edwards, Heather (2004). "Ecgberht Egbert (d. 839), king of the West Saxons". Oxford Dictionary of National Biography. Oxford University Press. doi:10.1093/ref:odnb/8581. Retrieved 14 May 2014. (subscription or UK public library membership required) * Garmonsway, G.N. ed., The Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, London: J. M. Dent & Sons, Ltd. * Kelley, David H., "The House of Aethelred", in Brooks, Lindsay L., ed., Studies in Genealogy and Family History in Tribute to Charles Evans. Salt Lake City: The Association for the Promotion of Scholarship in Genealogy, Occasional Publication, No. 2, pp. 63–93.